1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for detecting states of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
According to definition of advanced configuration and power interface (ACPI) standard, a computer system may work in a variety of states, such as an S3 state (power saving state), an S4 state (hibernation state) etc. Users may also access a basic input/output system (BIOS) of the computer system to set other states, such as an enabling or a disabling state of network awakening. For testing, technicians may manually check the states by observing and analyzing the working characteristics of the computer system. However, if many computer states are to be determined, it becomes difficult for the technicians to deal with manually, thereby making the state determining process inefficient and prone to errors.